


Impulso

by Noe_Sweetway



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Character Study, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Time Skip, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:40:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23746201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noe_Sweetway/pseuds/Noe_Sweetway
Summary: Suna no se definiría a sí mismo como alguien que actúa siempre movido por sus impulsos, al contrario.Pero, entonces, llega Osamu y destruye todos sus esquemas con solo devolverle la mirada./////OsaSuna/SunaOsa.Oneshot.Suna-centric.
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Comments: 5
Kudos: 34





	Impulso

**Author's Note:**

> Fluff, fluff y más fluff. Tenía ganas de OsaSuna colegial (?) súper fluff (diabético), así que aquí les va, sin betear, perdonen los posibles errores de tipeo.
> 
> Aclaración: En el canon, solo Suna y Osamu están en la misma clase, pero aquí puse a todos los del segundo juntos porque sí (?)
> 
> Haikyuu! © Furudate Haruichi.

Suna no se definiría a sí mismo como alguien que actúa siempre movido por sus impulsos, al contrario.

Sí, admite que, muchas veces, todo lo que quiere es apoyar la cabeza en cualquier superficie apta (almohada, escritorio, pupitre, ventanilla del autobús…), cerrar los ojos y dejar que la vida y la situación del momento lo arrastren fuera de la pereza y lo obliguen a decidir algo, y que esto sea más próximo a _lo_ _correcto_. Sin embargo, con todo y esa actitud desganada, le gusta creer que es de los que se detienen a pensar –y, en ocasiones, _sobrepensar_ – con cuidado las cosas antes de simplemente lanzarse a ellas.

Puede decir con seguridad que todas esas provocaciones y/o manipulaciones que le surgen, de tanto en tanto, contra algún jugador del equipo contrario de turno, o esos comentarios sarcásticos sueltos hacia sus propios compañeros, o el hecho de que su galería esté llena de fotografías y videos de momentos vergonzosos de algún conocido al que existe la posibilidad de chantajear alguna vez… todo eso, en algún grado, ha sido calculado. Más de una vez, ha planificado ese tipo de cosas con bastante anticipación (o hubo predicho que sucederían); otras veces, lo ha conseguido todo de manera tan espontánea que resulta aún más hilarante. No obstante, _todas_ las veces ha terminado analizando con detenimiento la utilidad de conservar tal o cual archivo multimedia, o ha sido consciente de la diversión que le causa (o le causaría) el solo ver una pequeña mueca de irritación por parte del otro.

Entonces, si siempre está pensando en todo cuidadosamente, antes y después de hacerlo, ¿por qué con _ese_ chico tiene que ser diferente?

¿Por qué solo Miya Osamu es capaz de destruir todos sus esquemas y causar que él, el frío y calculador Suna Rintarou, termine moviéndose por mero _impulso_? Es que no puede ser llamarlo de otra forma, porque Suna puede jurar que el funcionamiento de su cabeza parece detenerse y cambiar de golpe (y en su totalidad) el flujo de sus pensamientos con solo _mirarlo_.

Y tiene que admitir que, de hecho, _le gusta_ mirarlo. Bastante.

Osamu, desde el principio, ha sido como un enigma para él. Verdaderamente indescifrable. Comparado con Atsumu, da la impresión de ser más serio, menos expresivo, más tranquilo. Sí, se podría decir, a simple vista, que es la versión _soportable_ de Atsumu (y, al menos la mitad del club de voleibol del Inarizaki, que son quienes más tratan con ellos, debe pensar lo mismo).

Sin embargo, gracias al tiempo que lleva con los ojos puestos en él, Suna podría decir que no es una cosa tan sencilla como esa. Porque toda esa fachada pacífica se desmorona completamente cuando su hermano lo desafía de alguna creativa manera, lo que ocurre repetidas veces en un solo día. Y es increíble cómo, en esas situaciones, Osamu parece otra persona totalmente distinta, que puede llevar la competitividad a mil, perder los estribos a tal punto de darle algún que otro puñetazo al otro (o alguna patada voladora, cuando amerita) y, las más de las veces, seguirle el juego y decir cosas tan estúpidas que parece imposible de creer que ambos tienen diecisiete años.

—¡Creo que hasta podríamos ser capaces de hacer el _huracán en el cielo_! —Atsumu suelta ese tipo de comentarios irracionales incluso en medio de un partido importante, como es de esperarse.

(Y Suna, muchas veces, no puede decidir si escucharlo ha sido gracioso o demasiado lamentable, pues es que lo que le produce encajaría más con vergüenza ajena que con ganas de reír genuinas).

_Idiota. Más idiota no puede ser._

—Sí —y, como siempre, Osamu replica sin ninguna emoción en particular en la voz o en el rostro, y eso solo lo hace todo más ridículo—, pero tú irás abajo.

—¡Obviamente tú abajo!

_Ah, solo para burlarse, ¿verdad?_ , Rintarou siente cierto alivio al escuchar la disputa, pero no está muy seguro de haber captado bien. _Que alguien me diga que lo ha dicho solo para burlarse de él_.

Porque, aunque Osamu siempre esté diciendo que la edad mental de su hermano disminuye cinco años cada vez que están en un partido, él no es muy distinto que se diga, en realidad.

O tal vez sí lo es y solo es Suna el que no puede saberlo. Y _maldita sea_ , le desespera no poder leerlo en absoluto. Se enreda con sus propios pensamientos y ha sido así desde que lo conoció.

Pasa que Atsumu, por ejemplo, es otra historia. Ese grandísimo imbécil sí es bien transparente en la mayoría de ocasiones, con su abrumadora petulancia, y sus lloriqueos infantiles, y su interminable dramatismo, y su incontrolable pasión por el voleibol que lo hace lucir como un verdadero _salvaje_. Osamu no. Tampoco es como Kita, que parece un robot perfectamente programado; ni como Aran, que es un tipo tan benevolente que termina siendo arrastrado siempre a las locuras de los Miya (y a veces hasta es capaz de mantenerlos a raya, gracias a alguna fuerza divina). Esos ojos grises y profundos son increíblemente duros de interpretar y lo confuso de ellos se agrava todavía más cuando está junto a su bobo gemelo.

Suna nunca puede saber si Osamu solo está siguiéndole el juego a 'Tsumu' siempre, o si solo pasa que es tan estúpido como él.

Es frustrante.

Y bueno, es esa misma frustración la que, eventualmente, termina arrastrándolo a la situación en la que se encuentra, pasado un tiempo:

En medio del gimnasio, fingiendo concentrarse en sus jugadas desde el banquillo (donde le toca estar por este set de práctica), cuando en realidad no puede dejar de _admirar_ la manera en que levanta el mentón cuando planea realizar una colocación o la forma en que se impulsa para saltar y sus músculos se tensan cuando le toca rematar, o cómo frunce el ceño cuando debe seguirle el ritmo a una alocada jugada iniciada por su hermano, de la nada. La sonrisita de satisfacción que esboza luego de haber logrado un objetivo, el suspiro de cansancio que suelta de golpe y hace que sus mejillas se inflen de forma divertida, el cómo se relame los labios secos y se seca el sudor con el antebrazo o la camiseta.

De buena técnica, sereno, pensativo, perturbado solo por leves instantes, y ansiando, quizá, que llegue la hora de los bocadillos. Osamu es un mundo de expresiones sencillas y, tal vez, pensamientos aún más sencillos.

_¿Quién sabe?_

Y a Suna le gustaría observarlo por lo que queda del día, pero le preocupa un poco el rumbo que toman sus pensamientos y todo es _Osamu_ ; y de repente ya está dejándose llevar y haciendo cosas un tanto sorpresivas hasta para sí mismo, como apoyarse en su hombro sudado, sin razón alguna, cuando el entrenador les da indicaciones (recibe una mirada de asombro y una sonrisa diminuta y fugaz a cambio, y _wow_ ), o detenerse en el movimiento de su lengua, cuando lame de sus comisuras los restos del _yakisoba-pan_ que saborea al terminar la práctica.

—Ah, ¿quieres?

Es atrapado por el mismo Osamu observándolo y, _rayos_ , es hasta un tanto vergonzoso. Sin embargo, le nubla la mente la manera en que el gemelo le tiende el pan quizá solo por cortesía (porque a Suna siempre le ha parecido que es algo receloso por su comida), y en cualquier situación normal, Suna creería que con un _no, gracias_ debería bastar para recuperar su dignidad.

Pero, como últimamente ha sucedido, el impulso puede más que la vergüenza esta vez, y termina inclinándose y dándole un rápido mordisco al pan directamente desde las manos del chico.

—Gracias, está bueno.

Y no es sino hasta minutos más tarde, en el autobús, cuando cae en la cuenta de lo que ha hecho y de cómo Osamu se lo había quedado mirando (ojos muy abiertos y labios ligeramente separados).

Lo peor de todo es que no se arrepiente, precisamente.

Un _'no me importa, realmente no me importa lo que él piense de mí'_ parece asomar sus pensamientos y Rintarou está comenzando a desconocerse.

Y no se detiene ahí, claramente.

Conforme avanzan los días, la situación parece empeorar, y se le empieza a ir de las manos.

Comienza a notar cosas nuevas. Como que a veces, en medio de las clases (antes, Suna no lo había notado, porque había acostumbrado a quedarse dormido, y arriesgar su _valioso_ sueño por observar a alguien es _demasiado_ tratándose de él), Osamu garabatea seguramente alguna tontería y atesta el papel arrugado contra la cabeza de Atsumu, sentado delante de él, y este parece molestarse al leerlo, puesto que escribe furiosamente algo en respuesta y se la devuelve con la misma intensidad. Osamu nunca se ve alterado en esas pequeñas peleas (en muy pocas lo ha visto _realmente_ irritado, tiene que decir). Y Suna no puede entenderlo. Le resulta interesante y simpático a la vez. _Sabes lo infantil que ha sido eso, ¿verdad?_ , quiere decirle, pero no se atrevería a cortar su línea de acción ahora que lo ve fingiendo hacer los deberes mientras el profesor regaña solo a Atsumu, porque la verdad le está gustando descubrir esas pequeñas actitudes tontas en él.

Tal vez le está empezando a parecer… un poco _tierno_.

_Bien, ya estoy pensando cosas raras otra vez_.

Otra fuerza extraña lo domina una mañana en la que se encuentran almorzando en la azotea del instituto. Atsumu y Ginjima también están ahí, pero para Suna no existe nada ni nadie más que Osamu, comiendo más animadamente de lo usual de su bento, y los restos de arroz nuevamente pegándose en sus mejillas. _Demonios, es un niño_.

No es capaz de controlarse, una vez más, y termina estirando el brazo hasta alcanzarlo, para retirar con suavidad el arroz de su rostro, paseando con suavidad el pulgar por las mejillas contrarias y deteniéndose en algún punto de su labio inferior. Entonces, levanta la mirada y se topa con la de _Samu_. Y, a diferencia de la primera vez, no parece muy sorprendido ahora. Esos ojos inescrutables se clavan en los suyos con tanta intensidad, que hasta parece un gesto bastante… sugerente. _Vaya_.

Suna se las arregla para retirarse, segundos después, simulando una actitud casual, mientras se percata del violento latir de su corazón y del escándalo (una serie de balbuceos sin sentido que intentan, fallidamente, soltar en voz baja) que arman Atsumu y Gin, que obviamente acaban de presenciar la escena de primera mano.

—Uhm —Osamu parece no saber muy bien qué decir al respecto—, ¿gracias? —por lo que termina soltando un comentario aleatorio.

Rintarou esboza una sonrisa y habla con una soltura sorprendente. No tiene control de sí mismo una vez más, está más que claro, pero no le importa mucho. Acaba de _tocar_ a Osamu (y el mismo parece no haberse molestado).

—Perdona —murmura bajito, preguntándose si Samu será capaz de escucharlo, a pesar del alarido del otro gemelo, que cada vez es más alto en su forcejeo con Ginjima—, fue un impulso.

—Descuida-

—¡Coqueteo! ¡Eso fue un horrible y descarado coqueteo! ¡Te juro que se vio como si estuvieran coqueteando _de verdad_ frente a nosotros! ¡Increíble! ¿Lo viste? ¡Agh, esto me molesta! ¡Acaban de coquetear!

—¡Ya! Lo vi…

—¡¿Verdad que-

—Cállate, Tsumu, déjanos comer en paz.

_¿Coquetear?_

Como otras veces, Suna recién es capaz de sopesarlo mejor de camino a casa, cuando Osamu no está presente para desordenarle las ideas y los pensamientos. Y bueno, quizá el memo de Atsumu tenga razón. _Coquetear_ … Suena raro, pero es como si se arrepintiera de haberlo hecho, tampoco.

Y bueno, con el transcurso de los días, Suna Rintarou finalmente decide que en realidad sí _quiere_ coquetear con Miya Osamu, y que lo hará cada que tenga oportunidad. Un _adelante, sigue haciéndolo_ o una divertida expresión de irritación… lo que sea que obtenga a cambio, sabe que le gustará.

Desde entonces, el cruce de miradas con Osamu se hace incluso más frecuente. Es asombroso. La cabeza de Suna hace un cortocircuito y deja de pensar todo el tiempo en que se topa con su mirada y, en una de esas, le surge la interrogante de si esa confusión enorme entre ambos (no sabe qué nombre darle a esa sensación) acaso podría acabar si lo concreta. Si prueba ir un poco _más allá_.

Si consigue algún… detonante.

_Joder_ , qué extraña sensación de ansiedad le da el solo pensarlo.

Más días transcurren así, y empiezan a ocurrir cosas incluso más inesperadas.

Por ejemplo, Atsumu se ausenta un viernes, a causa de una fiebre o algo, y en el momento preciso en que el profesor de inglés declara que deben trabajar en parejas, Suna desvía la vista en dirección a Osamu casi automáticamente y se encuentra con que él lo está observando igual. Es gratamente sorpresivo.

Gin se queja en cuanto nota que está siendo abandonado por Suna (y _¡desde cuándo rayos te importa tanto hacer el trabajo, en primer lugar!_ ). Este solo le envía una mirada cansina al peliplata, como diciéndole que en realidad no es _eso_ lo que le importa y ya qué, nuevamente no está pensando con claridad cuando toma asiento frente a Osamu, sin más, y recibe una ínfima sonrisa a cambio, que lo hace sentir bastante satisfecho con su decisión.

—Me imagino que tendremos que incluir a Atsumu después —dice en algún momento, solo por decir algo mientras escribe y lo observa por el rabillo del ojo.

Osamu detiene su labor para mirarlo al rostro. Resopla antes de hablar.

—Que se vea él. Quién lo manda a sobreesforzarse y coger una fiebre en medio de la temporada.

Suna tiene que asentir, divertido con el comentario.

—Un auténtico idiota —murmura, sentenciando el tema.

—Y que lo digas —y, de cuenta nueva, recibir una sonrisita cómplice de Osamu le hace el día.

Hay _algo_ en el ambiente. Suna no sabe decir muy bien qué, pero sí que es agradable.

Le gusta estar así, conversando ocasionalmente con Osamu, mientras ambos tratan de traducir el texto encomendado con ayuda de un diccionario e internet, y así intentar acabar el trabajo a tiempo.

Y es demasiado tarde cuando se da cuenta, pero se deja lleva una vez más por el atractivo de un Osamu profundamente concentrado y que murmura posibilidades de frases que queden coherentes en el idioma correspondiente. Los mechones de cabello grisáceo caen cubriéndole el rostro mientras garabatea y borra en su cuaderno, con la cabeza gacha. Rintarou decide que le gustaría enredar los dedos entre ellos y comprobar su suavidad. Y _lo hace_ , de hecho. Admira ya los mechones ajenos entre sus dedos ( _son suaves_ ) y, un segundo más tarde, la mirada del chico ya está posada sobre la suya nuevamente, pero luce mucho menos interrogante de lo que imaginó que luciría. Y, con eso, Suna lo confirma.

_No me rehúye. Nunca lo hace_.

El timbre de salida los pilla a ambos congelados en la mirada del otro y con el trabajo aún sin terminar. Afortunadamente, no son los únicos, por lo que el profesor declara que lo pueden entregar el lunes y así utilizar el fin de semana para acabarlo adecuadamente. No es la gran cosa. Es solo una simple traducción de un texto cualquiera, todo lo que deben hacer es designar a uno de los dos para que se encargue de hacerlo y enviárselo al otro para que haga las correcciones finales… no hay mucho que hacer en conjunto, a decir verdad. Pero el simple hecho de que sea Osamu el que se lo proponga, hace que sea la primera vez que Suna se sienta ansioso por ir a algún lugar a terminar un trabajo escolar.

—Podemos terminarlo mañana, si quieres. Eh, ¿en mi casa?

—Sí, seguro —Rintarou responde de inmediato, sin preocuparse ya por el hecho de que probablemente haya dejado entrever sus ganas de verlo un sábado tan evidentemente.

Esa tarde, durante la práctica con el club, no disimula la mirada que mantiene sobre él, incluso si Gin trata de llamar su atención, siendo ruidoso con lo de _'terminaste siendo un traidor, ¿por qué querías tanto trabajar con él?'_. (Suna solo lo mira con escepticismo: _«¿no es obvio?»_ ). Gin ha resultado ser un poco bobo (¿o demasiado ingenuo?) para esas cosas.

De vez en cuando, le resulta gracioso ser consciente de su propia situación.

Ni la lógica increíblemente fría y directa de Kita Shinsuke lo había atraído tanto como ahora lo hace la sencilla manera en que Osamu mueve los labios al disculparse con Omimi porque 'el pase estuvo un poco bajo'. Y cómo, en más de una ocasión, le devuelve la mirada a Suna junto con un amago de sonrisa que le resulta más fatal de lo que le hubiera gustado imaginar.

_Rayos, podría burlarme de mí mismo en esta situación_.

Rintarou está acabado. Lo sabe.

Tanto es así que, al día siguiente, por la tarde, cuando se aparece en casa de los gemelos, le sorprende que Osamu pueda llamar su atención _todavía más_ , vistiendo casual (lo cual le sienta _muy_ bien, tiene que decir) e invitándolo amablemente a pasar.

Es difícil concentrarse en traducir el texto cuando están solos en esa sala de estar —aparentemente, su familia ha ido a algún lado y Atsumu, todavía debilitado por el resfriado, se encuentra encerrado en la habitación—, y todo en lo que Rintarou puede pensar es en Osamu y su voz aterciopelada mientras le cuenta algo aleatorio y _ah, quiero acercármele más_. No sabe si va a poder hacer frente a sus impulsos, una vez más.

No sabe si _quiere_ hacerles frente, más bien.

—Por culpa suya tuve que dormir acá, en el sofá —habla de pronto el anfitrión, sacándolo de su trance, retomando algún comentario anterior sobre su hermano—. Si ya es dramático de por sí, no te lo quieres imaginar estando enfermo.

Suna suelta un bufido.

—Tienes razón, no me lo quiero imaginar.

Ni siquiera puede pensar en ello ahora. Ni siquiera puede _pensar_.

Lucha por mantenerse en el texto, _qué verdadero fastidio_. Y así pasan las horas.

En algún momento de la tarde, Osamu se levanta para estirar los músculos luego de haber estado demasiado tiempo sentado, cuando de pronto parece ocurrírsele algo brillante.

—¡Ah! —golpea un puño en la palma de la otra mano, provocando que Suna mire en su dirección—. Creo que tengo todos los ingredientes, así que… ¿quieres comer pizza?

Y como si todo lo anterior fuera poco, a Rintarou solo se le hace más encantador aún que Osamu sepa cocinar de todo y que se vea _tan_ emocionado con la simple idea de hacerlo.

Es imposible decir que no.

—Suena bien —y se levanta también, con actitud perezosa—, ¿necesitarás ayuda con algo?

—Sí, vamos.

En la cocina, se les ocurre poner alguna emisora aleatoria en la radio, mientras empiezan a trabajar. Osamu es el que empieza, más bien, ya que Suna solo lo mira la mayor parte del tiempo y, de vez en cuando, le pasa alguno que otro ingrediente o recipiente de donde el primero le indica. En cualquier situación normal, al bloqueador central le daría pereza total hacer algo de eso, pero ahora le parece bien solo porque así tiene la posibilidad de observar al gemelo luciendo feliz preparando esas pizzas, mientras le explica el proceso paso a paso y con suma tranquilidad (a pesar de que Rintarou no está seguro de querer seguir la receta, al menos, en un futuro cercano).

_Cielos, ¿no es demasiado genial?_

Hablan, de tanto en tanto, de lo poco que les falta para tener lista la traducción, por momentos se concentran en la música, y en algún que otro instante, se topan con la mirada del otro, que lo había estado observando de soslayo desde hace un rato. Hay tanta… complicidad, que Suna cree que no es tan pretencioso aventurar y decir que _ese_ debe ser el punto de quiebre.

El detonante.

Por lo que no es más tanto un 'impulso' (pues lo ha premeditado bastante ya, a esas alturas de la tarde) cuando se acerca a Osamu —quien está junto al mesón, cortando en trozos la primera pizza que acaba de sacar del horno, dándole la espalda— para posar las manos a ambos lados de él y de esa manera _acorralarlo_ un poco, a pesar de que tiene cuidado de no hacer contacto directo con el cuerpo contrario. Nota el respingo que da el chico, antes dejar el cuchillo y voltear el cuerpo hacia él, para observarlo al rostro y tal vez preguntarle _qué demonios_.

Pero _no_.

A Suna, en realidad, no le sorprende toparse con esa mirada imperturbable de siempre, pero sí (y enormemente) con la diminuta sonrisa —que parece cargar cierta _suficiencia—_ que asoma los labios de Osamu al momento de encararlo. Se ve… _sugerente_. Los ojos de un Rintarou inesperadamente impaciente viajan de los de Osamu a sus labios, una y otra vez. No sabe dónde detenerse y siente que sus respiraciones chocan entre sí, por la cercanía y la adrenalina.

_Maldición, solo hazlo, ¡hazlo!_

Ninguno se atreve a decir nada por unos instantes que parecen eternos. Ni a moverse un centímetro más cerca o más lejos del otro. Están tan estancados en esa oleada de pulsaciones aceleradas y ganas de acortar la distancia, que ninguno se anima a dar el primer paso.

Hasta que a Suna se le ocurre desviar la mirada hacia la pizza por sobre el hombro de Osamu, y suelta la primera tontería que se le viene a la cabeza:

—Luce bien —y vuelve a dirigir sus ojos a los del otro—, inesperadamente serías… ¿un buen esposo?

No sabe por qué acaba de decir eso, tal vez solo para meterse con él un poco (porque bueno, sería interesante ver su rostro irritado _tan_ de cerca), pero nota en los ojos de Osamu un brillo curioso y alegre, que le hace pensar que ha sido una buena elección de palabras.

—¿Eso crees? —el gemelo se lo pregunta casi en un susurro. Sus manos, que estaban casi flotando a sus costados, terminan posándose sobre las de Suna, que siguen apoyadas en el mesón.

Claramente ha sido un _adelante, sigue_.

Rintarou no entiende por qué le cuesta tanto tomar el impulso ahora. _Justo ahora_.

—Claro —se ve tentado a bromear con eso un poco más, pero la mente sigue nublándosele y, en su lugar, hace lo que puede para acercar su rostro un poco más al del otro. _Vamos, hazlo, hazlo de una vez_ —. Parece que realmente _adoras_ esto de la cocina…

Osamu sonríe casi retadoramente.

—Sí. Me gusta _muchísimo_.

Al final, termina siendo él, Osamu, quien cierra la mínima distancia entre ellos.

Suna, en medio del beso, siente ganas de reír porque _ugh, por supuesto, había olvidado que este tipo también detesta perder_ , pero finalmente le resta importancia y se dedica a disfrutar. El tira y afloja ha sido divertido en cierta medida, pero comprueba que, al fin y al cabo, tenerlo así, manifiestamente y todo para él, es todavía mucho mejor.

Sus labios se deslizan con paciencia y soltura entre sí, al igual que sus dedos entrelazados y _joder, por qué demonios no hice esto antes_.

Se separan después de un rato, entre pequeños jadeos y la tensión todavía palpable alrededor de ellos.

—Eso fue… —las palabras escapan de su boca, sin previo aviso.

Osamu conecta con su mirada rápidamente, como volviendo en sí. Se ve relajado como siempre.

—¿Un 'impulso'? —aventura este último, casi soltando una risa.

—… puede ser —termina, entonces, el bloqueador central, y procede a besar al gemelo de nuevo. Le pone un poco más de entusiasmo esta vez, también se pega un poco más a su cuerpo.

Y el calor en el cuarto de cocina empieza a aumentar gradualmente, cuando el sonido del temporizador del horno los obliga a separarse, un poco a regañadientes.

Osamu empieza a hablar, algo entrecortadamente, cuando una voz congestionada lo interrumpe desde la puerta de la cocina.

—Ah, la segunda pizza-

—AAAH, ¡¿QUÉ?!

Ambos se giran bruscamente hacia el dueño la voz, que evidentemente no puede ser otro que un virósico y languidecido Atsumu (que trae unas pintas horribles con ese viejo pijama, y el cabello hecho un desastre total), que acaba de pillarlos muy cerca del otro y contra el mesón.

—Ah, mierda —Suna escucha a Osamu murmurar, mientras se aleja de él.

El alarido del _gemelo insoportable_ no se hace esperar. Rintarou pone los ojos en blanco, fugaz y anticipadamente. Osamu solo camina tranquilamente hasta el horno, para sacar la segunda pizza, que es claramente más importante que prestar atención al imbécil ese (que acaba de llegar de intruso, además).

—¡Lo sabía, yo lo sabía! Te dije que le gustabas, idiota Samu, ¡era demasiado obvio! Incluso estoy _segurísimo_ de que estaba siendo _obvio_ a propósito, ¿verdad, Sunarin? ¡Lo estabas, ¿verdad?! ¡Agh, consíganse un hotel y no hagan estas cosas aq-

Un ataque de tos lo interrumpe y Suna aprovecha para probar a gusto y con calma algunos trozos de la pizza que Osamu ya había cortado antes.

—Sabe genial.

—¿Sí? —Osamu ya está a su lado de nuevo y le está sonriendo sin contenerse—. ¿Y estabas siendo 'obvio' a propósito?

Rintarou le devuelve el gesto. No se lo piensa demasiado. La respuesta es tan _obvia_ como su nulo esfuerzo por resistirse a sus impulsos desde que comprendió que Osamu le ha gustado siempre.

—Tal vez.

_Sí, lo estaba_.

—¡Ustedes dos, váyanse a otro lugar!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**—Fin—**

**Author's Note:**

> Básicamente, todo el fic se resume en Sunarin being like: «No thoughts, head empty, just Osamu», pero bueno, me gustó escribirlos (a pesar de que no estoy para nada segura de haberlos manejado muy bien con lo poquito que hemos tenido de ellos) y ponerlos en estas situaciones bien adolescentes (?).
> 
> Me gustaría mucho que hubiera más contenido de ellos en español :( Los fanarts diarios me atrapan cada día más en el ship~
> 
> Y eso, gracias por leer «3


End file.
